


【瑶澄/all澄】巫山一段云.7

by weiweiYa



Category: all澄 - Fandom, 江澄 - Fandom, 瑶澄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweiYa/pseuds/weiweiYa





	【瑶澄/all澄】巫山一段云.7

【正文】

云深不知处，清谈会。

仙门百家老生常谈的无聊话题又被翻出来议论了一个时辰，江澄觉得甚是无聊，烦闷之余又趁午宴后众人休憩时散步去了云深不知处后山。

山林草木间燕雀停在枝头几声莺啼，潺潺清溪淌过碎石，深秋之时树木枯黄，瑟瑟秋风清冷萧然。江澄本不是伤春悲秋之人，他静坐在清溪旁的大石上，脑海中难免想起少年时期来云深不知处求学时的场景，就在此处惹自己生气后油嘴滑舌讨饶的魏无羡似在眼前，勾肩远走的两位少年的背影真真切切又遥不可及，最后消逝不见，如一块小石打破清澈如镜的水面，那里映照的本该是他们恣意逍遥的人生。

一件黑色的斗篷披在江澄的肩头，他没有回头看去，而是任由那双素白干净的手从背后帮自己将短带系结。

“在想什么？”来人亲昵地揽过他的肩头坐在他身旁，江澄的目光回到丝丝涟漪的水面，回道：“忘了……”

金光瑶凝视着他阴沉锋利的眼，轻轻笑道：“忘了也好，总会有人替你记得。”

“记得的人都死了……”江澄疏离漠然的语气不似他所说的话那般沉重，金光瑶看不出他的哀乐，只看到他眼中似有冰霜又有火焰，矛盾至极复杂至极。

金光瑶微微翘起唇角，柔和的语气像冬日暖阳：“金某记性甚好又会长命百岁，江宗主不如说说。”

“呵，你真的愿意姓金吗？”江澄的眼睛望着他，似是要看进他的心底，直言又道：“统领百家，长命百岁，有如此野心宏图，那江某祝你早日如愿以偿。”

两人的床上之欢并不能化解江澄对他的防备之心，这点金光瑶深知肚明，可换而言之，他越是抗拒不就代表金光瑶所走的方向是对的吗？

“借你吉言，我之所想必是要得，江宗主心中看的如此明白可仍愿与我纠缠，又是为何？”金光瑶心中猜到几分答案的问题坦诚问出时，江澄眯着眼睛颇有深意地凑近金光瑶，露骨直言答道：“自是因为敛芳尊的床上功夫合我心意。”

“哦？那在下能一直令江宗主满意的。”金光瑶垂眸轻轻啄吻了一下江澄的脸颊，似羽毛般轻柔的吻融化了江澄冰冷的轮廓，他直接吻上金光瑶的唇，得到眼前人的回应后，他们彼此追逐勾缠。金光瑶的手穿过江澄的黑发，右手垫在他脑后将他压倒在石头上，舌尖为他的下唇勾勒出一层水光，低声道：“还要继续吗？”

江澄勾住他的脖子，亲了一下他的喉结，点火的长腿蹭着他的下身，自然回道：“当然要，在无聊的清谈会又开始前，不如敛芳尊先和我做一场快活事。”

“从命。”对云深不知处很是熟悉的金家眼线在外把守，自然不怕有人突然出现。金光瑶的手熟练地解着江澄的衣物，自金麟台那次后两人又在莲花坞云雨了几回，两月后的这次蓝家清谈会后山，也是个刺激放恣的地点，无论何时何地，细细地品尝身下人的滋味，总是金光瑶乐意去做的一件事。

江澄被他吻的舒服极了，温热柔软的吻落在裸露在外的肌肤上，像是在他身上点燃了一团团的火苗，汇聚到一处时能一把烧光他的意志。身体深处渴求更多的江澄全身泛起好看的淡红，金光瑶伏在他身上，沿着江澄的肌肤一寸寸往下吻去，然后叼住他的乳尖，吸吮轻咬的那处红红的凸起，右手覆上另一处揉搓挑逗。

江澄的鼻息加重，他的身体被金光瑶调弄的敏感极了，在他只是用舌尖舔弄咬含自己的乳尖时，身下那物已经硬的戳到了金光瑶的下腹。

金光瑶很满意他的反应，亲亲他的胸膛后，右手揉弄上他的性器，娴熟的抚慰让江澄更加欲求不满，身子沉醉于金光瑶完美的前戏开拓，感受到他的吻落在他敏感的大腿内侧，指尖如春风过境般轻轻抚摸他的手膀肩背，足够的耐心就像猫爪一般挠着江澄急不可耐的欲望，被金光瑶扒光的他见身上那位倒是衣衫整齐，眼底腾出一团火后，翻身压住了笑吟吟的金光瑶，他也不恼吻吻江澄的眉眼后道：“阿澄如此性急？”

调笑的话语被江澄凶狠地堵了回去，他第一次如此亲密地唤他，点火之意明显又温顺，怕是料定江澄吃他这套，明明才做了三四次床事，就把江澄的脾性喜好摸得如此清楚，可见敛芳尊此人的心思有多敏锐精明了。

江澄的手解开金光瑶腰间的金丝纹带，未将他的衣物褪尽，赤裸的江澄压在衣衫松垮的金光瑶，倒有一种别样的美感。手伸进他下身的亵裤中，覆上那物后感觉它在自己手心涨大，热得烫手，沉甸甸的手感让江澄舔了舔唇，右手探去自己身下充分扩充紧致闭合的后穴，这幅淫靡香艳的场景在周遭山景秀林的衬托下更加狂放肆意，他们在一方天地下偷欢作乐，远处是姑苏禅意的钟声，耳边是江澄动情勾人的喘息，金光瑶竟想在此刻抛下深入皮肉的伪装，带着真切的愉悦和攀附欲望的快感与江澄一道在此沉沦，只想将自己埋进他温暖美好的身体，其余的他便再也顾不得，再也不去想……

江澄跨坐在金光瑶身上，一手搭住他的左肩，一手握着他的性器，用硬挺的顶端轻轻磨蹭自己身下的入口，最后软下腰直直坐了下去。性器又一次破开紧致的甬道，在江澄自己动作的上下起伏的频率中长驱直入，迅疾的抽送带出黏稠的情液，打湿两人紧密结合的下体。江澄的腰被金光瑶的双手紧紧扣住，他搂着金光瑶的脖子由上而下啄吻着金光瑶汗湿的额头与眼角，承受着他的利器在自己体内攻城略地势不可挡的劲头。

被肏红的肉穴湿的一塌糊涂，许是这个新奇大胆的地点给了两人刺激，一场欢爱持久又浓烈，谁都不愿意主动缴械……

金光瑶亲亲江澄的眉心，让被自己肏的双眼迷离涣散的江澄搂紧自己，奋力抽插冲刺几十下后，江澄便只得趴在他肩头凑近他耳边细密喘息着，金光瑶最后按紧了他的窄腰翘臀，悉数射进了他的身体里……

欢爱过后懒洋洋的江澄格外招人疼惜，金光瑶轻吻着他的耳尖，替他穿好衣物后用了一道传送符带他回蓝家为各位仙门宗主备好的单个厢房内。

颠鸾倒凤纵情温存的两人走后，不远处的树林间老槐树后走出一位白衣出尘面容紧绷的男子，身背古琴腰悬长剑的含光君原本打算从静室密道进入后山后御剑前往尸患成灾的南蜀问灵，可未曾想见会撞上刚刚那场大胆放肆的偷欢，这山岚笼罩仙境云海之地竟这般被那不知天地为何物的两人亵渎，气愤生怒的蓝湛双手握拳指尖嵌进手心，定定站在原地思绪如被江潮浪卷一般，最终也什么未说什么未想，落寞离开。

（此处分展幽的湛澄线，往下是开展我的瑶澄，洋澄，曦澄，羡澄线）

三月后凛冬已至，修真界处处议论着两件奇事。

一是逢乱必出的含光君处理了南蜀尸患后便回了云深不知处闭关修行，不问世事;二是赤锋尊暴血身亡，清河聂家一片缟素。

在莲花坞得知这两件事的江澄没什么反应，坐在暖阁火盆旁的他用帕子擦拭着刚刚抽杀鬼修时沾到手上的血迹。

“金麟台那边有什么动向？”江澄问道。

主事江彦回道：“金家向来严密，探不出什么风声，不过敛芳尊身边近来多了一位面生的客卿，两人行踪隐秘必有异常。”

江澄心中细想了片刻，淡淡说：“我知道了，过几日我要去一趟渝城，宗内事务你盯着，有异常不妥之处传符告知我。”

“是。”跟了江澄多年的主事不用多问，也知江澄单枪匹马地外出是为了活捉作乱的鬼修，可这两三年来被抓回莲花坞的鬼修挨不过紫电的三道鞭子就身亡，冷漠之余的宗主眼中竟淌过一丝不易察觉的失落。江彦只是静静看着，心中忍住了千百次想对自家宗主说的话语。

您就算抽杀了这世间所有的鬼道修士，也很难找回那位见到恶犬就躲在您身后的公子了。

江彦没说，他深知江澄偏执狠戾的性子，他手中滋滋作响的紫电似是在宣告着，他江晚吟哪怕是要翻天覆地也要抓回那个让他恨极了的混蛋。

天地神魔，皆不可挡。

彼时，金麟台。

和秦苍详谈过的金光瑶步于高台之上，阴霾穹苍之下，他那颗隐忍凶狠的心竟微不可察地动摇了几分。一身血腥之味的薛洋闲步走来，轻笑着问金光瑶：“怎么？那老家伙迫不及待要拉你当女婿了？”

金光瑶转过身，见薛洋舔净指尖的血迹，蹙眉道：“你又祸害了谁？”

“报了一个仇，灭了一座道观而已，你能摆平的。”薛洋满不在乎的语气让人生寒，对人命视为草木的漠然让金光瑶也没什么反应，继而又是想到了什么，极为无奈地一笑：“如此下去也好，这并未是我能选择的。”

薛洋没懂他的话外之意，回道：“你这是哭还是笑？”

TBC.


End file.
